galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
Completely Mad...Alena
" " is the fifth episode of Season 1. It aired on January 18, 2015 with "Dungeons and Dragon Lady" following after on the same night. Plot Aboard Peter the Pillager's pirate ship the trio of Galavant, Sid and Isabella finally reach the kingdom of Valencia. Back at Valencia's castle, King Richard is aware of Galavant's arrival and anxiously awaits to spring his trap. He fails to hide his excitement when Queen Madalena storms into the room. She was looking for her handmaiden and finds Gwynne with the Vincenzo who was awkwardky flirting with her. Suspicious of her husband and Gareth's behavior, Madalena lashes out at them for not having found the Jewel of Valencia. She goes back to her room and decides that the only one she can count on is herself ("No One But You"). Meanwhile, Isabella convinces Galavant to delay his rescue mission so he could clean up properly. She takes him to a local monetary which houses The Order of our Father of Perpetual Refrain. The monks cheerfully greet them ("Hey, Hey, We're the Monks") and a conflicted Isabella asks if she could talk to one of them in private. Over at the castle, Madalena tries to find out what the King is planning by bribing the Chef by offering to arrange him a date with Gwynne. Back at the monestary, Isabella confesses her deception to a monk and tries to figure a way out of the bargain she made with Richard. She ends up missing the prearranged time the King ordered her to bring Galavant to him. Thanks to the Chef, Madalena eavesdrops on the King and Gareth discussing their plans for Galavant. Isabella finally arrives by herself and tries to convince Richard to spare Galavant's life. In response Richard reasserts his threat to kill her parents if she doesn't honor their deal. She returns to Galavant and along with Sid they disguise themselves as monks to sneak into the castle. Meanwhile, Madalena sends out a messenger pigeon and tells the Chef to prepare a dinner ostensibly for his date. The Chef is apologetic to Gwynne about her being ordered to dine with him. He seizes the oppurtunity and successfully woos her through song on his own ("If I Could Share My Life with You"). At the same time, Isabella, Sid and Galavant infiltrate the castle only to be intercepted by King Richard and his guards. Galavant stops fighting after he notices that Gareth is holding Isabella hostage. Once Galavant surrenders the King taunts him by revealing Isabella's complicity and has them taken to the castles dungeon. The King informs them that Galavant is to be killed soon as Isabella tries to explain her actions. Galavant refuses her apologies and instead asks if Madalena really wanted him to rescue her. Isabella tells him she doesn't know before the guards drag Galavant off to be executed. Elsewhere, Gwynne goes to the kitchen for her date with the chef but can't find him. Over at the gallows platform, Richard taunts the latest hooded prisoner assuming it to be Galavant. He removes the cowl and is shocked to discover it's actually the Chef. The real Galavant was taken to another location where he is seated at a table that has the feast the Chef prepared. He is further surprised when Queen Madalena makes her presence known and warmly greets her confused ex-lover. She tells him they have a lot of catching up to do and mentions a plan she has set in motion. She also hints at a mysterious partner who is coming. Madalena tells Galavant that he's someone who's going to help execute her scheme and that his arrival will cause everything to change. Cast Main Cast * Joshua Sasse as Gary Galavant * Timothy Omundson as King Richard * Vinnie Jones as Gareth * Mallory Jansen as Madalena * Karen David as Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta * Luke Youngblood as Sid Guest *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Confessional Monk *Sophie McShera as Gwynne *Darren Evans as Vincenzo *Stanley Townsend as King of Valencia *Genevieve Allenbury as Queen of Valencia Songs * Galavant Gallivants * No One But You * Hey, Hey, We're the Monks * Hey, Hey, We're the Monks Reprise * If I Could Share My Life with You Trivia *On the soundtrack, "''Hey, Hey, We're the Monks''" features a different opening and "''If I Could Share My Life with You''" includes an additional verse. Sources Category:Episodes